Firefighter
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Nezushi AU. Shameless PWP. Slashy goodness. Read at own risk. Oneshot of possible series.


AN: Birthday fic for a friend. She wanted a cheesy porno with firefighter Nezumi. And I came up with an alternate universe which may or may not become a series. Depending. xD But yeah. Now they're porn stars. Enjoy the porn~

* * *

Of all the jobs he could have, Nezumi figured it wasn't the worst. It paid pretty well, and it wasn't like the work was exceedingly difficult. Of course, it was probably supposed to be embarrassing to be a famous porn star, but Nezumi had never quite been one to embrace the idea of "shame" when it came to sex.

The scenario was, once again, cheesy as fuck, but Nezumi wasn't incredibly worried. He already had plenty of cheesy porno movies under his belt, to be honest. He was so skilled an actor that the cheesiness of the plot mattered very little – he could make almost any implausible scenario sexy and believable. Though he wasn't too arrogant to admit that his co-star wasn't entirely useless in aiding his acting.

"You saved me from the fire! What can I ever do to repay you?" Shion delivered his lines exactly on cue, easily managing to pull off the innocently thankful face. Nezumi leaned in closer, the _small_ firefighter "costume" rustling as he moved.

"It's your turn to extinguish the fire… in my pants," he said in a low voice, knowing the extra-sensitive mic hidden just by his ear would catch it. He emphasized his words by licking the outer shell of the other man's ear, effectively distracting him from any laughter he might have let out at the exceedingly cheesy line. Judging by the brilliant blush on the other man's cheeks, it was quite effective.

Without warning, Nezumi brought their lips together. Shion didn't miss a beat, parting his lips and moving their tongues together in a heated, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Nezumi pulled back, giving Shion an imperious look.

"Remove your clothes," he commanded, assuming the authority his role demanded. He watched Shion with a smirk, enjoying the boy's practiced hesitance in undressing. By this point, the other man was more that comfortable stripping down to nothing in front of his lover, and didn't really feel any reluctance. But these movies did sell a lot better when it appeared that Nezumi was exerting his force over the other man.

When Shion was fully naked, Nezumi pulled him close once again. Their faces were inches apart, but he didn't bother to bring their lips together as he ran his hands down the other man's body. He traced the snake-like scar down his lover's torso, tweaking the nipples as he passed them, enjoying the answering flinch. As his hand neared the other's hips, he stopped tracing the scar and brought his hand between them, wrapping it around Shion's cock and tugging once. Shion couldn't quite hold back a grunt of pleasure, though his expression was still properly defiant.

Nezumi grinned, removing his hand and pulling out a bottle of lube from a hidden pocket inside the small jacket of his "costume." He coated his fingers in the solution, and trailed them down the white-haired man's spine, enjoying the shiver that resulted. He circled his finger teasingly around the hole, before sliding one finger inside. Shion let out a little gasp of discomfort, but after a few moments started to relax around the intrusion. To his credit, he maintained a slightly pained expression when Nezumi slipped in the second finger soon after, even though they had done this enough times for him to have relaxed enough for the second finger.

As he stretched and prepared Shion with his fingers (more gently than the camera could tell), he brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Shion took the opportunity to "take control" of the kiss, being more forceful than he usually preferred. Shion's hands moved to the back of Nezumi's head to deepen the kiss, while Nezumi let his free hand move down to Shion's ass. He squeezed one cheek tightly, and slipped a third finger in.

Shion arched his back a little, and groaned into the kiss, as if he hadn't been expecting it. (The sex for these movies was never quite as frantic as the sex they had at home, and they had already established certain signals for these, in order to keep things flowing smoothly.) A short while later Nezumi pulled out his fingers, and backed away from the other man slightly. Shion's breathing was heavy, though Nezumi could tell half of it was for the benefit of the camera, rather than from actual exertion or pleasure. Shion had a lot more stamina than it seemed when they were really trying.

"Turn around and brace yourself," he commanded, grabbing Shion's shoulder and turning him to face a nearby wall. Shion's body moved easily, and he splayed his feet out as he braced against the wall, just as the script (and prior experience) told him to. Nezumi made a bit of a show "adjusting" the other man's posture slightly here and there, though it was already nearly perfect.

He pulled out a condom from another pocket hidden in the jacket, and finally pulled down the speedo that served as his "pants." He put the condom on his already hard dick, stroking himself leisurely as he did so. Shion's expression was perfectly wonton and needy as he leaned against the wall, though Nezumi knew it was the act, once again. No one else knew the way Shion _really_ looked when he was in the throws of ecstasy and impatiently waiting for Nezumi to "get a move on." (And it was going to stay that way, thank you very much.)

Still, it was more than enough for his body at the moment as he took his position behind Shion. He paused for a moment, before pushing in fully. Even with practice and preparation, the scripted swiftness did elicit a very real wince from the man, though after a moment, his body adjusted properly to the intrusion.

Very subtly, Nezumi shifted slightly as he started to pound into his lover, easily finding the right angle that hit Shion's prostate with every strike. Shion groaned and shuddered at the first hit, but managed for the most part to contain any sounds of pleasure thereafter, both for his own sake and for the sake of the act. Nezumi reached a hand around the smaller man's body to wrap around his cock, and stroked it in time with each thrust.

It wasn't long before Shion's body reached his limit and orgasm took him. Nezumi thrust for a short while longer before his own orgasm took over. It was by no means the best orgasm either of them had ever had, but that wasn't the point of these movies. At least not the point of the first orgasm.

"And cut!" the director called out when both their orgasms had passed. Nezumi pulled out and disposed of the now-full condom in a nearby trashcan. He pulled on his bottoms once again, seeing Shion had done the same.

"We'll take a break for now, and then we'll start on round two in about 15 minutes. Hydrate yourselves have a small snack, do whatever you two need to do before we start again, alright?"

They both nodded at the director as they walked offset to their shared dressing room. Shion grabbed two bottles of water and Nezumi grabbed some crackers from the refreshment table on the way. They sat down on their respective chairs with a sigh.

"You're getting better, Your Majesty," Nezumi commented with a sly grin.

"What can I say, I have a great co-star," Shion countered easily.

It wasn't a glamorous job, but Nezumi didn't mind all that much. After all, not many others could say they got paid to exclusively fuck their boyfriend. The cameras were only a minor issue, since the job paid so well.

All too soon, they heard the whistle signaling that the shooting was about to begin once more.

"Ready for round two, Your Highness?"

"Ready when you are."


End file.
